


Four Walls and Two Jedi

by hellowkatey



Series: The Lost Adventures of Anakin and Obi-Wan [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Actually talking about things, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Hurt/Comfort, Lineage, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Protective Anakin Skywalker, Quarantine, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellowkatey/pseuds/hellowkatey
Summary: Obi-Wan and Anakin get exposed to a deadly virus and must spend two weeks in quarantine battling sickness, ghosts from the past, and worries for the future.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: The Lost Adventures of Anakin and Obi-Wan [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746991
Comments: 7
Kudos: 285





	Four Walls and Two Jedi

Obi-Wan and Anakin burst through the door of the abandoned laboratory only to find it's not quite as abandoned as they thought. A row of battle droids is waiting for them, creating a wall of blaster fire that the two Jedi immediately start deflecting. 

"So much for a simple recon mission." Anakin sighs, taking out three droids with the simple flick of his saber. 

"I thought you _liked_ challenges." Obi-Wan taunts. 

The last droid falls as Anakin swings his saber and separates its head from its body. "I do. Doesn't mean I enjoy an easy mission every so often." 

"A man of many tastes." 

They power down their sabers and walk down the corridor. Despite the battle droid presence the laboratory still seems pretty abandoned. Most of the lights are dim or burnt out and cobwebs have collected in the corners. 

"How... charming." Obi-Wan comments, as they pass a knocked over a wastebasket and a powered down protocol droid that seems to be missing both its arms. 

"This place seems pretty inoperational to me," Anakin says, flipping an astromech wheel up with his foot and catching it in his hand. Their mission is just to ensure this old Separatist laboratory is not active and to remove any materials and machinery that could be used for future bioweapons. "I think our work here is done."

"I would agree if it weren't for the battle droids." 

"Those were first-generation. They probably just left them on a security protocol." 

"I do hope you're --"

Obi-Wan is interrupted by the sound of something large and metal approach. Both him and Anakin whirl around, drawing their sabers. "Droidekas." Anakin curses. 

"Old models," Obi-Wan observes as the three rolling droids come to a quick stop and start shooting rapidly at them. "No shields." 

Anakin smirks. "Perfect," and jumps forward with his saber arched high. 

"Anakin, wait just a-- blazes!" Obi-Wan winces as Anakin's movement caused one of the droidekas to shift its attention from the young knight to solely on Obi-Wan, landing a shot far too close to Obi-Wan for comfort. He picks up the pace of his deflections as Anakin destroys one of the droids, causing the other destroyer to turn toward him only to meet the same fate. Anakin flips through the air and drives his saber down the center of the third one and the blaster fire ceases. "Are you quite done showing off?" Obi-Wan sighs as Anakin pulls his weapon out of the droid like he's drawing a sword from the stone, satisfaction across his face. 

"I wish those things still didn't have shields. Our jobs would be..." Obi-Wan turns to get a look at his arm where the blaster grazed him. Anakin's expression darkens and he jogs over. "You hit?" 

Obi-Wan peels away the fabric of his robes and inspects the wound. It's red and a little bloody, but not deep and certainly nothing more than a flesh wound. "Just a graze. We should keep moving."

Anakin's worry dissipates and they continue on, finally reaching the end of the hall with the laboratory. The doors slide open slowly, and they enter into an airlock. Despite the low power of the rest of the building the laboratory seems to be fully functional. The lights are bright, humming to life as Obi-Wan and Anakin enter. The doors close behind them and there is a hiss. 

"Air purifier," Obi-Wan observes as the vent starts spouting cool air. Moments later a green light comes on and the glass doors to the lab open. The lab is also well lit, and quite orderly. Obi-Wan had expected a bit more disarray based on the reports that it was abandoned quite emergently a year ago. 

Anakin strides in confidently, running his finger along the table and looking at it. "No dust." 

"If the air purifier is still functioning that would make sense. Let's see if there are any chemicals leftover." 

They start opening the cabinets and drawers, only to find that they're all but empty. Obi-Wan's comlink signals he has an incoming message and he stops to pick it up. 

"General Kenobi, here." 

_"General, have you found the lab yet?"_ Captain Rex's voice comes through. 

"Yes Rex, we are checking it now. There seems to not be much yet, but send down the team. We will have to dismantle the air purification apparatus at the very least." 

_"Sending the gunship now, sir."_

"Oh, and tell them to be careful. Anakin and I encountered some battle droids and early model destroyers. It seemed to be part of a security protocol though, not a--" the sound of glass shattering and Anakin cursing catches Obi-Wan's attention. "Anakin?" he says loudly, turning around but his old padawan is nowhere in sight. His hand goes to his holstered saber and he quickly but carefully walks further into the lab. 

_"Sir?"_ Rex's voice comes through the comlink but Obi-Wan ignores it, spotting an open door and igniting his saber. He can hear the sound of shuffling around and glass slipping across the floor. He jumps into the room and Anakin spins around, his eyes wide. 

"Stay back, Obi-Wan." Anakin pleas, putting his hands up to signal him to _stop_. Obi-Wan takes in the scene in front of him. A vial is shattered on the ground and fine green powder is spread all over the floor... all over the _room._

Obi-Wan takes a step toward the obviously panicked knight. "Anakin what is--" 

"No!" Obi-Wan feels a soft push against his chest. A muted Force push. He gazes up at Anakin in surprise. "Obi-Wan I--I messed up." 

Obi-Wan looks behind Anakin and sees a large hooded container. A lock lay cut in half on the ground and there are warnings all over the cabinet: WARNING. BIOHAZARD. INFECTIOUS SPECIMENS. DO NOT OPEN WITHOUT PROPER PROTECTION.

The pieces come together and the reality of the situation dawns on him. "Oh... _Anakin."_

* * *

They send a hazmat team down. The clone enters with a large suit that makes the man look twice his normal size... and Anakin thought the clone armor was bulky. Anakin and Obi-Wan stand on opposite sides of the lab while the clone collects samples and conducts tests in the room. Anakin paces back and forth while Obi-Wan just watches him, leaning back against the counter. 

"You should rest, Anakin. We can't do anything until we receive the analysis," Obi-Wan says carefully. Anakin is surprised at the lack of flack his old master is giving him. He fully expected this time to be taken up by one of Obi-Wan's lectures... actually he was counting on it. At least a lecture would keep his mind occupied from the sense of dread he's currently battling. 

Anakin remembers when Padmé and Ahsoka got exposed to the Blue Shadow Virus. He was overcome with worry for his wife. If he and Obi-Wan hadn't figured out an antidote... he doesn't like to think about that. Suddenly he knows what it felt like to be exposed and not know what was going to happen. The uncertainty is killing him. He needs to know how dangerous this thing is. 

"I swear I was careful. I only opened the door and that came falling out before I could stop it. It was like it was a trap." 

"Well it doesn't matter now. Someone was bound to open that cabinet at some point." 

"What if it's dangerous?" Anakin looks up, biting back the anxiety that threatens to show itself. Obi-Wan's stoic expression doesn't waver. 

"It could also be nothing." 

Anakin crosses his arms, looking away to stare at the door of the back room. He has a horrible feeling that Obi-Wan is wrong. 

Ten minutes or so later the hazmat clone appears. Obi-Wan straightens up and Anakin stops pacing at his presence. Through the suit, it's hard to see the trooper's face, but Anakin can sense the feeling of dread before he even opens his mouth. 

"I'm afraid we have a problem, generals. My tests confirm that the broken vial a powder with concentrated levels of active Yaphus Brain Virus spores." 

"Yaphus?" Obi-Wan says, looking visibly alarmed. 

"What does that mean? Is it dangerous?" Both the clone and Obi-Wan look at Anakin slowly. A flash of frustration flushes through him. "Just tell me what it means!" 

"Anakin, Yaphus was a heavily populated planet in the Mid-Rim." 

"Was?"

"The entire population was ravaged by a plague nearly two hundred years ago. It... it drove the planet to extinction. The entire planet is considered uninhabitable now." 

Anakin blinks in surprise. He'd been building himself up to the possibility that what spilled was bad but somehow he's still having trouble comprehending it. Obi-Wan doesn't seem to be having the same problem. Anakin can already see the gears turning as Obi-Wan begins checking off his mental list of things to do next. It amazes him how he always knows what to do even in the most unexpected of situations. 

"We need to get the two of you in a medical quarantine right away. I already called for a bio unit to come to help conduct a full search of the lab for an antidote, sir." the trooper says.

"Excellent, I will call up the council and get our researchers started as well." 

"Woah wait a minute," Anakin holds his hand up. "Just _I_ need to be quarantined. Obi-Wan didn't get close to the spill." 

"Sorry sir, but Yaphus Virus is transmitted through the air." 

"And we can't take that kind of chance. Both of us will need to quarantine." 

"But Master," Anakin tries to argue but Obi-Wan shakes his head to cut him off. From the stern expression, he can see that this isn't up for debate.

"There will be no arguing about this. We must work quickly." 

Everything that follows happens so quickly. The Jedi are surrounded by more troopers in protective gear and whisked away into a containment unit. The unit is disinfected and attached to a shuttle that brings them up to the medical ship the council sent for. Once attached he loses track of Obi-Wan but he can only imagine he's undergoing the same invasive precautions. Anakin has to strip down, undergo a disinfection protocol and a physical exam. He's lost track of the number of needles that have poked him and whether they're putting something into him or taking something out. After what feels like hours he's instructed to enter the quarantine room.

He walks into an airlock and a similar air purifier to the lab does its job. When the door opens he is surprised to find he's not alone. 

"What took you so long?" Obi-Wan smiles, laying on one of the two medical beds in a matching set of white nightclothes. Anakin walks into the square room. It can't be any bigger than the Jedi quarters at the Temple. With plain gray walls and two trays as the only other objects in the room it may rival as being even blander than the Temple quarters-- something, Anakin didn't think possible. 

"Master, what are you doing here? We can't be in here together!" Anakin says, going to turn around but the door hisses shut behind him. He pounds the heel of his palm on the door. 

"Relax, Anakin. They wouldn't put us in danger. They know what they're doing." 

Anakin turns around, suddenly growing more irritated with the calm demeanor of his master. How can he not realize this is dangerous? "But I'm more likely to be sick! What if I infect you?" 

Obi-Wan sits up, staring him down. "As I said, they know what they're doing. Now please, come sit down. Stress is only going to make it easier for the virus to take hold. You must rest so if you are infected, your body can fight it off." 

Anakin huffs, but he slowly walks across the room. The beds are far enough apart that they can't reach each other, but they still feel too close. Anakin sits on the bed, crossing his legs to face Obi-Wan. He mirrors the position. 

"What do you know about this virus?" Anakin asks, though... he's not quite sure if he actually wants to know the answer.

"You shouldn't concentrate on the symptoms. It will only increase your anxiety and--"

"Dammit Obi-Wan, I'm not a child anymore! You can just tell me." Anakin blurts out. Obi-Wan just raises an eyebrow, like he isn't at all surprised. 

"Then why are you acting like one _?_ " 

"Are you not scared?" Anakin asks. Obi-Wan's blank expression suddenly flickers with emotion-- the first time Anakin has seen him crack since this all began. "I mean it took out a planet, does that not frighten you?" 

"You know what we are supposed to do with our fear, Anakin," he says softly. 

_Release it to the Force_. Right. 

Yet, when Anakin looks at his bearded friend he doesn't see that same stoic expression he's been faced with all morning. There's a tinge of uncertainty there, and he realizes that Obi-Wan didn't deny being afraid. He referred to it as _our_ fear. 

"Tell me about the virus."

Obi-Wan's blue eyes scan his face carefully before he sighs. "Because it's airborne it starts in the sinuses. Runny nose, sneezing, congestion. Stage one is that accompanied with a low-grade fever and fatigue. It invades the mucus membranes and the second stage is when it reaches the blood. There are blood pressure variabilities, fainting, decreased hunger, troubles sleeping... the fever gets higher. Stage three is when it gets to the brain. The fever becomes dangerously high and the neurological symptoms begin. Hallucinations, seizures, the lot." 

"And the prognosis..."

"Not good. The fourth and last stage is organ failure." 

Anakin's stomach feels like its twisted in knots. He hopes that isn't a symptom that Obi-Wan forgot to mention. 

"This is all my fault," he whispers, averting his eyes from his master's. 

"Anakin, the only one at fault is the scientist who left behind a dangerous disease. What if we hadn't been there with the resources to identify this virus? What if... a bunch of kids broke in to explore and ended up doing the same, but instead of being treated they carry it and spread it to the entire planet? As you said, that vile fell as soon as the door opened. There is nothing you could have done." 

"I could have caught it." 

"Jedi reflexes aren't infallible."

Anakin hates when he's right. 

* * *

After a few hours, there's a low tone and a voice comes on over a speaker. Obi-Wan convinced Anakin to meditate with him after he explained what he knew of the virus. He hopes now they will receive more answers. Obi-Wan glances at the young knight. He appears more centered and relaxed now as he reclines on the bed, listening intently. 

"Good evening, generals," the voice on the speaker is a woman's. Obi-Wan recognizes it as one of the doctors that did the physical exam. "We have some updates for you. We have confirmed with our labs on Coruscant that the substance was in fact Yaphus Brain Virus. I have good and bad news. The good news is that we do have a treatment that has been proven effective to treat YBV in the case that either or both of you begin to show symptoms."

Relief floods Obi-Wan. He exhales sharply, not realizing he was even holding his breath. He glances at Anakin, who also seems pleased with this aspect of the update.

"The bad news is that upon further inspection the virus is not quite the same as what infected Yaphus and what the treatment was based off. It's a lab recreation that looks to have been a prototype for possible biowarfare. Unfortunately, that means the treatment may not be as effective and the disease may take a different course than expected." 

"But we don't know that for sure?" Anakin asks, looking up at the ceiling. "It could just be fine?" 

There's a pause before the doctor replies again. "Technically, yes. Their lab modifications could have been unsuccessful. That would be the best-case scenario apart from you just not getting sick. We do not believe this to be the most likely scenario, though." 

"So what can we do, doctor?" Obi-Wan asks. 

"All you can do, generals, is wait. Rest and wait. We will monitor your conditions continuously."

"And what if we don't get sick? How long will we have to stay here before we're cleared?" Anakin asks.

Another long pause. Obi-Wan can imagine her trying to pick her words carefully. "The incubation period of the disease when it plagued Yaphus was one week. Due to the modifications, we would prefer to keep you quarantined for at least two weeks, if not longer. It depends on the life cycle of the live cultures and--"

"Two weeks?" Obi-Wan can feel Anakin's anxiety rising once again. He shoots him a _shut up_ look.

"Thank you for your update, doctor. 

The speaker cuts out and Anakin looks at Obi-Wan in disbelief. "We can't stay here for two weeks. No way. We're in the middle of a war!" 

"This isn't something you can spin your lightsaber at to fix. We must put our trust in science and medicine, as difficult as that may be." 

"I can't believe you of all people are okay with this." Anakin huffs. Obi-Wan rolls his eyes. He may or may not be fairly infamous for evading medical attention... but that's different. A blaster wound and a deadly neurological disease are two very different situations. 

"Think of the men, Anakin. Of all the worlds we go to. We can't be walking around with this illness. We can't take that chance." 

Obi-Wan can see the shift in his padawan's expression soften from outrage to reluctant understanding. With any luck, he'll finally just accept that this is what's happening and stop arguing about it. 

* * *

**Day 2**

Anakin has been growing weary of this whole quarantine thing already. Shouldn't they be sick by now if they were infected? Frankly, Anakin feels fine. No stuffy nose, no cough. Obi-Wan also seems fine thus far. He just meditates for half the day and spends the other half chatting with Anakin. It's been a long time since they've talked about anything other than war strategy and official Jedi business. It's refreshing just to sit around and talk about random things and hear Obi-Wan tell little anecdotes about things. 

"...and there was never really anything Qui-Gon couldn't sort out over tea." Obi-Wan smiles fondly. He doesn't often talk about Master Qui-Gon, but when he does Anakin can practically feel the sadness thrumming under his pleasant tone. 

"He certainly gave off that impression." 

"I always found it quite funny. I mean the man was tall and rather intimidating and everyone who didn't know him seemed to assume he did everything by muscle." 

Anakin didn't know Qui-Gon long, but in the time he did get to spend with him he bonded with him quickly. He was so warm and inviting... the opposite of Anakin's initial perception of Obi-Wan. 

"Just like me," Anakin flexes his bicep. Obi-Wan rolls his eyes. 

"Sure. Maybe as soon as you can grow facial hair you can be tall _and_ intimidating." 

"I didn't realize a beard was a requirement for intimation. I suppose you're an exception, then?"

Obi-Wan strokes his auburn beard, throwing a playful glare at him. "On the contrary my padawan, I prefer to appear approachable and strike once I gather what I need. Something you wouldn't be familiar with." 

"Is this _patience_ and _information gathering_ what lands you in trouble all the time. Which I need to save you from?" 

"How many times must we discuss your gross overestimation of how many times you've "saved my life"?" 

"I believe we're at seven now?" 

"Seven? Last month you said six." 

"Yeah well you were blasted off that tank at that one battle."

Obi-Wan squints his eyes. "I broke my leg, Anakin." 

"And I carried you out of the line of fire to the med tent." 

"I walked to the med tent--"

"With my help."

"--and we were not in the line of fire."

"Still saved your life." 

"A _broken leg_ is not life-threatening!" 

Anakin shrugs. "Unpredictable things happen in battle. It could have been." 

Obi-Wan pinches the bridge of his nose, evidence that he starting to get annoyed. "This is exactly what I'm talking about, you can't count _that_ as saving my life."

"So six times, then." 

"I do believe the proper tally is four." 

Anakin frowns. "The gundarks definitely count." 

Obi-Wan throws his hands in the air. "For the last time, that business with the gundarks absolutely does not count!

The lights begin to dim, an indicator that it's time for the medical facility's lights out. Anakin doesn't feel tired, but he slips under the covers anyways. There isn't much else he can do in this tiny room anyways. Obi-Wan sighs (in relief?) and lays down flat on his back. Anakin settles on his side facing his master. 

"Night, Obi-Wan." 

"Goodnight, Anakin." 

There's a long pause as the lights lower to nearly pitch black. 

"And the gundarks will _always_ count." 

* * *

**Day 4**

Obi-Wan wakes up to the sound of Anakin coughing. At first, he's disoriented coming out of his deep sleep. Then he remembers where he is and he sits up rapidly, looking over at the young knight with wide eyes. 

Anakin lays on his side facing Obi-Wan, his knees tucked up toward his chest. He's still asleep, but even from the distance they are away he can see his face is pale and flushed and he's lightly trembling. His stomach twists at the sight, and he resists the urge to go climb into bed with him and brush his hair out of his face like he did when the boy was a young padawan. Instead, he slips out of bed and takes the top blanket off his bed. He drapes it over the feverish boy, tucking it against his neck. Out of curiosity, he gently lays his hand against his head. It's hot, but not too hot. It's only the first stage. 

With luck, the treatment will take and he won't even have to endure the other stages.

* * *

**Day 5**

Anakin feels absolutely awful. His body aches, he can't breathe through his nose, and he can't seem to get comfortable. Three blankets are far too many and leaves him a sweating mess, but two blankets feel like he's been left on an ice planet in his undergarments. The medical droid has been in four times already to poke and prod him. The medicine they've been giving him leaves him feeling groggy as well, so he drifts in and out of sleep. 

Obi-Wan has been quiet. They talked a lot the first three days but since Anakin fell ill he's been much less conversational. Anakin thinks he's fearful of getting sick himself. 

The medication has been helpful so far though. His fever has broken and returned a few times, which the medical droids have conveyed is a good sign. They believe a few more rounds and plenty of rest should help him get through it. He can start to feel the stage two symptoms beginning to creep in-- random lightheadedness and decreased hunger-- so he hopes they're right. 

His eyelids grow heavy again. He's basically been sleeping all day and night, but he still finds himself feeling exhausted. Anakin is pretty sure he hasn't slept this much since... well, ever. Maybe when he had the flu when he was ten. 

Obi-Wan had actually turned down a mission to stay at the Temple with him. It was the first time Anakin got a glimpse at the person behind the orderly shell that Obi-Wan likes to display. He sat with him in the living room and watched holovids all day, not letting him move a muscle to get water or broth. He followed closely behind Anakin when he had to rush to the fresher to relieve his nausea, flushing between each time he heaved up water and bile and handing him a warm towel and a glass of water to rid himself of the sour taste. He even carried him to bed after he fell asleep on the couch. What surprised him, even more, was that he didn't just leave Anakin in bed-- he sat with him, watching over him as he faded into a deeper sleep. Occasionally he felt the cool touch of wet cloth on his forehead or the careful touch of his master brushing the strands of hair that stuck to his sweaty forehead away. 

It made Anakin simultaneously miss being at home with his mother and feel truly at home here at the Jedi Temple-- a feeling he'd been struggling to associate with the large, intimidating building. 

As Anakin slips off to sleep, he thinks about that time nearly ten years ago. The memory of his blankets being pulled further up his body and cool fingers laying across his forehead and cheek is practically palpable. He feels like he's ten again, basking in the comfort of his master. 

Soft footsteps walking away from his bed fade out of his awareness as darkness takes over. 

* * *

**Day 7**

Anakin looks better. His fever broke late the day before and stayed broken. Color returned to his face, as well as his appetite. 

"What if we got this food for the ship?" Anakin says while munching on some mashed potatoes. "The guys would love it." 

"I don't think that's an expense the Republic has to offer," Obi-Wan replies dryly.

"They should. Those rations taste like shit." Obi-Wan pushes the vegetables around his plate with his fork, not really feeling particularly hungry. Anakin seems to take notice of this, frowning. "You've hardly eaten." 

"We've done nothing but sit in bed for a week, I think my body is caught up on its nutrition."

Anakin looks down at his empty plate and then back at Obi-Wan's. Obi-Wan holds the tray out to him and Anakin smirks, using the Force to float it across the room to his lap. Ordinarily Obi-Wan would scold him for using the Force like that, but he doesn't have the energy. 

Anakin finishes Obi-Wan's plate and immediately goes into an after-meal nap. His chest is rising evenly when the medical droid enters, rolling over to Obi-Wan. 

"How do you feel?" The droid says, sticking a thermometer in Obi-Wan's mouth and rolling up his sleeve to reveal the blaster wound he received at the lab. The droid redresses the wound and takes the thermometer back. He catches a glimpse at the number on the display: 101.1. 

Obi-Wan glances at Anakin fast asleep and then looks back at the droid. "Not amazing." 

"The medicine has not been responding as it did for General Skywalker. I suspect your open wound caused the virus to enter stage two much quicker. The medicine is not as effective after stage one has progressed." 

"I understand. Do you know how long I have until stage three?" 

"The progression of this strain is faster than the original Yaphus Virus. The scientists and doctors are working on modifying the treatment. For now, continue to take these," the droid hands Obi-Wan three pills and a glass of water. He takes them quickly and hands back the empty cup. 

"I see," He coughs into the crook of his elbow. "How lovely." 

In his mind, Obi-Wan is cursing his circumstances. Of course, he just had to have a gash on his arm that made the virus basically bypass stage one completely and enter into stage two. He woke up that morning feeling groggy and chilled and nearly passed out when he walked to the small fresher. Luckily, Anakin stayed asleep while the medical droid helped him back to bed found his blood pressure had plummeted. 

Obi-Wan had honestly been feeling crappy for two or three days. At first, he just thought it was just from being cooped up-- his nose wasn't congested or anything so he didn't think much of it. When his muscles started aching and he began feeling tired desire sleeping more than he ever has, he knew that he may be in trouble. Obi-Wan didn't want to worry Anakin, though-- he still needs to focus on his own recovery. But he also knows how this thing progresses and he has a feeling he won't be able to hide it for much longer.

* * *

**Day 8**

Anakin awakes in the middle of the night to the sound of rustling bedsheets and stifled gasps. He slowly comes to awareness, his curiosity drawing him out of sleep. 

"Obi-Wan? Is that you?" Anakin says groggily, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. The room is dark, but he can see the outline of a lump of blankets tossing and turning in his master's bed. The lump flips, and a choked sob rings out in the room. 

"Please, no!" Obi-Wan's voice sounds desperate and horrified. Anakin immediately jumps up and goes to his bedside, seeing his sleeping master looking quite distressed. He lays a hand on his shoulder, shaking him softly. 

"Obi-Wan, wake up!" He says, but the man doesn't stir. Anakin's heart starts beating faster at the sight of him so panicked in his sleep. His blanket is pooled around his midsection and he can see his nightclothes clinging to his body from being sweat through. Anakin shakes him again with no response so he reaches out and places his hand on Obi-Wan's cheek, only to pull it away in horror.

His face is hot. Fever hot. _High fever_ hot. 

"No," Anakin says softly, placing his hands on either of Obi-Wan's shoulders and shaking him more forcefully this time. "Wake up, Master." 

The additional force finally prevails and Obi-Wan's eyes flutter open softly. Even in the dark Anakin can tell they're dim and heavy with sleep and sickness.

"Anakin. It's still dark out, padawan. Why're holding my shoulders?" Anakin realizes he's still clutching Obi-Wan and releases him quickly. 

"You were having a fever dream." 

Obi-Wan slowly reaches up and presses the back of his hand to his own forehead, frowning slightly as he draws it away. "I see." 

"You see? Why don't you sound surprised?" He says, though the answer suddenly comes to Anakin before Obi-Wan can reply. "Wait, you've _been_ sick. You didn't eat yesterday and you took two naps." His concern switches to anger. "Why didn't you tell me? 

"Can we talk about this in the morning, my head--" 

"You were babying me again. Why am I not surprised?" Anakin stands and stomps back over to his bed. Obi-Wan rolls to his side to face him, but Anakin lays down and rolls his back toward the older Jedi. 

"This is very petty, Anakin." 

"Petty is not telling me you were sick." 

"We've been no more than six feet from one another for over a week, I didn't think you'd want an update after every temperature reading."

"You asked the med droid about my vital readings every time they took them. Do you think I wouldn't want to know the same for you?" 

"Why didn't you ask the droid then?" 

Anakin flips over to face Obi-Wan as his frustration reaches an apex. "I didn't know you were even sick!" 

When Anakin looks at Obi-Wan again, his anger lessens considerably, and guilt sets in. Obi-Wan lies in a ball on his side, his eyelids heavy as he struggles to keep them open. He's fighting against the rest he needs just to participate in this dumb argument Anakin started. "Master, I--"

"I should have just said something. I acted foolishly." Obi-Wan interrupts.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you. I just... it surprised me. You haven't been coughing." 

Obi-Wan sighs. "It seems the blaster wound acted as a way for the virus to enter my blood directly."

Anakin takes a deep breath to try and calm the well of worry and panic that is starting to grow in his stomach. Obi-Wan is _sick-_ sick _._ "But the treatment worked for me, so it'll be okay." Nothing but silence comes from Obi-Wan's side of the room, which is far more unsettling than anything he could have said to the contrary. "Right?" 

"I hope so," Obi-Wan says in a low voice, the tendrils of sleep vetoing his efforts to stay awake and pulling him under. "With any luck... the medicine will kick in before it reaches the next stage."

Obi-Wan's words don't comfort Anakin, though, because he knows his master doesn't believe in luck. 

* * *

**Day 9**

"Master?" Obi-Wan says softly, dragging his feet as he walks out of his room. Qui-Gon sits at the table enthralled in a datapad. "Master, I think--"

"One moment, Obi-Wan, let me just finish reading this message." he interrupts, not looking up from the datapad. Obi-Wan sighs and walks into the kitchen, pouring himself a cup of tea from the kettle on the stove. He feels... just dreadful. His head is engulfed in the beginnings of a nasty migraine, his body aches, and he's freezing. He shuffles into the living room, sitting down on the couch and curling his feet under him. The warmth of the mug in his hands and the smell of the herbal tea seems to help a little bit, but he still feels like everything is in a fog. 

"I swear, the council seems to take a special pleasure in nitpicking at my mission reports." 

"Which mission?" 

"The Bri'n one, if you can believe it. Nevermind that though, I will deal with it after our sparring session." Qui-Gon finally looks at Obi-Wan, raising an eyebrow. "You aren't dressed, padawan."

Obi-Wan swallows, hopping up. "Sorry, Master, I'm moving slowly this morning." 

"I can tell, you completely overslept your alarm. Hurry now, we don't to miss our slot." 

The lightsaber feels wrong in Obi-Wan's hand. In fact, everything feels wrong. His stance, his movements. The way the saber hits Qui-Gon's. The room seems too big and too small at the same time, and Obi-Wan grows frustrated with his lack of focus. He can see by the deep crease on Qui-Gon's forehead that he's not all that thrilled with Obi-Wan's performance either. 

"What is going on in your head, padawan?" 

_Nearly unbearable pain._ Obi-Wan thinks, gritting his teeth. His headache is crossing the threshold of headache and entering the full-blown migraine state. He raises even more shields to try and block the pain not only from his own mind but from leaking over into Qui-Gon's field of perception. He blocks one of Qui-Gon's blows, the vibration of the sabers colliding sending reverberations up his arm that makes it feel numb.

Stars, he's so tired. They've only been sparring for a few minutes but he feels like it's been hours. Sweat pours down his face and back. Qui-Gon must think the worst of him to be so winded during a basic sparring session. 

Obi-Wan spins to avoid a jab, but when his body stops his head continues to spin. Three Qui-Gons appear in his vision, and he recognizes the tell-tale stance of one of his master's offensive maneuvers. Obi-Wan puts up his saber to block it, but he blocks the wrong Qui-Gon. 

A sharp zap cuts into his side-- usually just an annoyance since the training sabers aren't all that high-powered-- but with his migraine blurring his vision and causing the lights in the room to flare out and the dizziness and exhaustion that has been threatening to pull him down this whole time, he drops to his knees, the saber slipping out of his hand and clattering to the floor. 

"Padawan?" Qui-Gon says, suddenly seeming far away. Obi-Wan rubs his eyes, feeling his body sway to the side before something firm catches him. "Padawan, what is it?" 

"Tired," Obi-Wan says, sitting back on his heels and closing his eyes. He can hear Qui-Gon speaking to him, but the words don't seem to be registering. More voices appear and Obi-Wan realizes maybe he wasn't talking to him after all. He feels arms enclose around him, like an embrace, and he leans into them.

* * *

"How do you feel?" Anakin asks as soon as Obi-Wan wakes up to get checked out by the medical droid. Obi-Wan's head rolls to the side to look at him, and Anakin has to hold back his gasp. While his master didn't look all that sick before, in the matter of a day he suddenly looks like absolute death. He's nearly as pale as the white sheets on the beds, and his eyes are dull and ridden with dark circles. Even so, he gives a weak smile as a thermometer is pushed under his tongue. 

"Be'er 'an ever," he replies. With the stick in his mouth, it's hard to tell if he is being sarcastic or lying. 

"You've certainly looked better." The droid removes the thermometer and Anakin sees Obi-Wan lean forward to look at the number. Disappointment floods his features. "What is it?" 

"102.8." 

"That's..." 

"Not ideal." 

"That's an understatement."

The droid finishes taking vitals and hangs another IV bag. When he leaves Obi-Wan sighs, stroking his beard. It's longer than he usually keeps it and quite unkempt. The same with his hair. The first few days Obi-Wan made an effort to run some water and attempt to style it every morning, but once Anakin got sick he dropped out of the habit. Now it sticks up in the back and the ends and pieces that frame his face have curled in clumps from the sweat. Obi-Wan doesn't seem to care too much though, which is unlike him. 

"I wonder if since you've already been sick and recovered you can leave quarantine. You should be immune now and noncontagious and--" 

"Are you suggesting I leave?"

Obi-Wan looks at him with that damned self-sacrificing look that Anakin often sees during battles when Obi-Wan decides to do something reckless. "Anakin, you shouldn't have to stay here if you don't have to. As you said, there's a war going on."

"I'm not leaving you." 

"You shouldn't have to see--"

"I said, I'm not leaving you," Anakin says bluntly, giving Obi-Wan his best hardened stare. "End of discussion." 

* * *

Obi-Wan's head pounds and his throat is scratchy and dry. He slowly opens his eyes, immediately regretting that decision as the lights shining down on him are brutal to his sleep-ridden eyes. He rolls over, stuffing his face in the pillow. 

He feels a soft hand rest on his shoulderblade. 

"Do you need this, my child?" a deep voice says softly. 

He flips over to find Qui-Gon Jinn sitting on the edge of the bed with a glass of water in hand. The lights in his quarters have been turned out so only the light from the common space of him and Qui-Gon's shared quarters illuminates the tall Jedi sitting before him. 

"Padawan." the bearded man prompts him by pushing the glass into his hands and Obi-Wan realizes he's just been staring off into space. "Drink." 

He drinks the whole glass despite the cold liquid failing to relieve the discomfort in his throat. Qui-Gon takes the glass and sets it on the table next to the bed. He turns back, reaching out to place a cool hand on Obi-Wan's forehead. He frowns. 

"Those fever relievers don't seem to be working." 

"I feel fine." Obi-Wan lies. Qui-Gon rolls his eyes. 

"You could have both your legs chopped off at the knee and you'd still try to tell me you were fine. I'm onto you, Obi-Wan Kenobi." 

"Limbs are technically non-essential for survival." 

Qui-Gon doesn't appear amused by this.

"You know if you don't tell me how you honestly feel I'll just have to take you back to the hall of healing for another assessment." 

Obi-Wan's eyes widen and he pulls up the covers to his nose. "I'd very much prefer to not go back to the healers." 

"Okay my stubborn padawan, then let's hear it." 

Obi-Wan sighs, and pulls the covers away from his face. "Well, I feel warm. But also cold. And my head hurts. And my legs are sore. My throat feels like I've rubbed it with sandpaper too."

A flash of concern crosses Qui-Gon's features, which surprises Obi-Wan. His master is usually so difficult to read. "An impressive list. That sounds quite the opposite of _fine_." 

"I could be worse." 

"Maybe some warm broth will do you good." Qui-Gon stands, and tugs at the edge of Obi-Wan's blanket. "If you come out into the living room, I'll put some fresh sheets on your bed. It'll feel nice." 

Obi-Wan smiles weakly and pulls back the covers, ignoring the chill that runs from his head down to his bare toes. Qui-Gon turns to leave the room and Obi-Wan slowly brings himself to his feet. He walks slowly to the doorway, his head pounding with every step. Obi-Wan reaches out and grabs the doorframe to steady his shakey figure.

"Master," Obi-Wan mutters as his vision starts to blur and dark spots float around the room. "I think we should add dizzy to the list." 

And then he collapses. 

* * *

Anakin carefully pulls an unconscious Obi-Wan into his lap, startled at the heat radiating off his skin. The door opens and in runs a figure in a hazmat suit. He realizes that it isn't a medical droid this time, but the actual doctor. 

"What happened?" she asks, pressing a device to his chest to amplify his heartbeat. 

"He... just fell," Anakin says, his mind still whirling. One minute Anakin was napping peacefully and the next he is awoken by the sound of Obi-Wan talking and then his body slumping to the floor. "He was talking and then he fell over." 

"He was talking?" she asks, placing a thermometer in Obi-Wan's mouth. She takes it away and Anakin peaks a glance at the digital screen-- immediately regrets it: 104.2. 

Obi-Wan grunts, and his body shifts. 

"Master?" Anakin says, looking down as the older man squints at him as his eyes slowly open. 

"Qui-Gon?" 

Anakin swallows hard and brushes a piece of hair off Obi-Wan's forehead. 

"No, Master, it's me, Anakin." 

He seems confused by this, trying to sit up, but the doctor places a hand on his chest to stop him. "Ani? Where's Qui-Gon?" 

"Who's Qui-Gon?" the doctor asks. Anakin 's head is still whirling at Obi-Wan's use of his old nickname. Obi-Wan hasn't used that name in _years,_ and if he ever did, it was as a joke. 

"Uh, Qui-Gon is Obi-Wan's master and he's... not with us," he says, giving the doctor a pointed look. Through the protective facemask, he can see her eyes widen in understanding as she continues to check Obi-Wan's vitals. 

"No, he was just here. He was going to make broth." 

Anakin looks down at his master, unable to hide his horror. "But, Obi-Wan--" 

"General Skywalker, can you help me get him back into bed?" the doctor interjects, placing a hand on Anakin's forearm. He nods, and shrugs one of Obi-Wan's arms over his shoulder and stands with him cradled against his chest. To his surprise, Obi-Wan doesn't protest. In fact, he just grabs at the fabric of Anakin's sleep shirt and lets his head drop against his chest. Anakin puts him down in the bed and pulls the covers over him. Obi-Wan's eyes close and within seconds he seems to have fallen asleep.

"I believe General Kenobi is hallucinating." the doctor says softly, looking at the sleeping man. "Which means the virus has reached his brain." 

Anakin's throat feels dry. He staggers back to sit on his bed, afraid that his shakey legs will give out under him. "The medicine isn't working?"

"So far his fever hasn't broken. It hasn't even lowered."

"So what can you do for him? How can you make him better?" 

The doctor looks away from Anakin and at Obi-Wan. "There's not much else we can do." 

* * *

**Day 10**

Obi-Wan wakes up sweating. He picks at his wet clothes in disgust. What he needs is a shower. 

He sits up and swings his legs over the side of the bed, only to hear the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps. Qui-Gon appears in the doorway, his eyes widening. 

"Obi-Wan, don't you dare stand up, now." 

"Why not?" 

Qui-Gon crosses his arms and looks at him as though he's asking an outlandish question. 

"Being vertical has not exactly agreed with you lately." 

Obi-Wan suddenly remembers falling down after sparring and in the living room. "Right." 

Qui-Gon smiles, shaking his head as he enters the room. The tall Jedi pushes Obi-Wan's legs back under the covers and sits down on the edge of the bed. "Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well, Padawan?" 

Obi-Wan looks down at his lap. "I, uh... I don't know." 

"You don't know or you don't want to say your reason?" 

"Well... I like sparring practice." 

"Sparring practice is hardly useful if you're preoccupied with suppressing a migraine from your master, Obi-Wan." 

"Oh..." Obi-Wan had tried to shield his symptoms, but perhaps when he fell so did his shields. "I'm sorry, Master, that couldn't have been comfortable." 

Qui-Gon looks at him strangely before rolling his eyes. "Only you, Obi-Wan. Only you would feel bad for my tiny moment of discomfort when you spent all morning in agony." 

"My shields should have been stronger." 

"You were running a fever of 102!" Qui-Gon reaches out and takes Obi-Wan's hand in his. "Obi-Wan, listen to me. Sickness is out of our control. It is not a show of weakness or something you should hide. Everybody gets sick and nobody is asking you to push through it." 

"What if we were on a mission, Master?" 

"We aren't on a mission, padawan, we are in the Temple."

"But--"

"But if we _were away_ I would expect you to tell me when you are not feeling well so I don't have to watch you collapse before my eyes." 

Obi-Wan looks at Qui-Gon and recognizes the look of worry. Qui-Gon was worried about him. 

"I'm sorry, Master. I see how that could be a detriment in a mission." 

Qui-Gon sighs. "Forget the hypothetical mission, Obi-Wan. You know how I feel about dwelling on the past." 

"Right, sorry Master." 

"Point is, you are my responsibility. I _want_ to know if you're feeling sick so I can take care of you. Preferably before I discover how horrible you are feeling through leaky shields or a fainting spell. Do you understand?" 

Obi-Wan nods and Qui-Gon smiles, poking him in the ribs lightly. "Plus, if you tell me I can get fever relievers from the healers myself. It'll save you a trip to the dreaded Hall of Healing... and reduce the number of inquiries your old master receives from the council about overworking their padawan to exhaustion." 

Obi-Wan's eyes widen. The council knows about his episode? He suddenly wishes he were anywhere else. "I can tell them it was my fault. I--"

"Hush, my padawan, I was only joking. Master Yoda does wish you a speedy recovery, though." 

Obi-Wan relaxes back into his pillow. He reaches up to fiddle with his padawan braid, but it doesn't seem to be hanging in its usual spot over his shoulder. He runs his fingers into his hair, surprised when it's much longer than he remembers. The spot where his braid usually starts is cut short. Confusion and panic bundle in his stomach and he sits back up. Qui-Gon looks at him with knit brows. 

"Where is my braid?" 

"Your braid?" 

"My padawan braid? It's gone!" 

Qui-Gon places a hand over Obi-Wan's, catching his gaze and holding it until he stops grabbing at his hair. "Obi-Wan you mustn't panic. You aren't a padawan anymore. You haven't been for over ten years now. You're a Jedi Master." 

"Master..." suddenly it all comes rushing back. Naboo. Queen Amidala. Tatooine. Anakin. Maul. The funeral. The Clone Wars. He looks up at Qui-Gon, tears suddenly in his eyes. "You're dead," he whispers. 

Qui-Gon reaches out and puts a hand on Obi-Wan's cheek. He leans into the touch, surprised that he can actually feel the rough skin of his hand against his cheek. 

"Yes, I'm with the Force. And you're very sick, Obi-Wan." 

"So... you're just a dream? A product of my fever? Qui-Gon am... am I dying?" 

Qui-Gon is quiet for a moment, just gazing at Obi-Wan with this sad look that doesn't do Obi-Wan any favors in comforting him. "I don't know the answer to that question, unfortunately." 

Obi-Wan looks down, biting at his lip. "I see. Well, if I'm hallucinating or having neurological symptoms, which... I assume since I'm seeing a dead man I am, I must be in the third stage. That can't be good. I... I hope Anakin is alright." 

"You're... worried about Anakin?" Qui-Gon's head tilts to the side in wonder.

"Anakin has lost so much. I can't leave him. Not like this." 

"Is he not a knight now?" 

Obi-Wan smiles. "He is. He's a reckless bastard at times, but blast it, Master, I wish you could have seen the man he grew into. He truly is remarkable. Even if he inherited your tendency to cause trouble with the council."

"Sometimes the council is wrong, you know." 

"I know. Believe me, I know that now that I'm on the inside of it. They're hard on Anakin. His methods are often... unconventional, but he has the best intentions. I do wish they saw that as I do."

Qui-Gon smiles at Obi-Wan fondly. "I hope they do too." 

* * *

"He even has a padawan of his own now. Can you believe it?" Obi-Wan gushes. Anakin smiles guiltily. He really shouldn't be sitting here, answering Obi-Wan when he knows his feverish state has him believing he's speaking to Qui-Gon. Truthfully, he didn't intend on asking him about himself... the conversation just kind of went in that direction, and curiosity took over. Plus, being able to talk to him is a relief. Anakin has watched him come in and out of these disillusioned states, his eyes unfocused, and words slurred and unintelligible. This is the most lucid he's been all day... comparatively of course since he's also hallucinating. 

Maybe this is a good sign. Maybe he's coming out of it. At least he's talking intelligently and seems to know what time period he's in now.

"It's hard to believe it's been so long already." 

"Things have certainly changed in ways you wouldn't believe, Master. But you see why I can't be dying right now. I'm a council member, a high general. There's so much I didn't get to do before having to go into this quarantine... and so much I want to do. I want to see the end of this war. Anakin should be able to show Ahsoka the true role of the Jedi as peacekeepers and I want to be there to see her become a great knight and Anakin a wise master. I miss the galaxy before battle droids and star destroyers." 

Obi-Wan leans back, looking past Anakin with a longing look on his face. Probably remembering his own padawan days before the Sith returned and the galaxy at war. 

"I want to see that as well... for you, of course." 

Obi-Wan smiles, looking back at Anakin. He's growing drowsy once again and he knows he will lose him to sleep in a few moments.

"I've missed you, Master." 

Anakin can't help but feel validated by the prospect of this is what Obi-Wan truly thinks of him. He has never been one to say outright what he's thinking or feeling, but now... all those years of wondering where he stood with the stoic Jedi suddenly click in a satisfying way. 

Even if he's not actually Qui-Gon, Anakin feels compelled to say the words he knows Obi-Wan wanted to hear from him.. Needed to hear from him. 

"I've missed you too, Obi-Wan... and I am very proud of you." 

Obi-Wan's eyes flutter closed, but he falls back asleep with a small smile on his face. 

Anakin doesn't feel guilty for that. They're words he himself would have told his master. 

* * *

**Day 11**

Obi-Wan wakes up in another pool of sweat, but this time feels different. He's sweating but he's not shivering. Wearily he brings a hand up to his forehead. It doesn't feel like it's burning under his touch. 

He starts to sit up, but a weight over his legs stops him. He props himself up on his elbows and looks down at the end of the bed only to find Anakin laying there in quite an uncomfortable looking position. His body is bent at a 90-degree angle, legs stacked on one another halfway on the bed beside Obi-Wan's legs and halfway hanging over the side. His top half is pressed against the footboard and his arms are curled over Obi-Wan's legs. He chuckles softly at the sleeping Jedi.

Sometimes Obi-Wan forgets how young Anakin is. He marches around with confidence in his stance and the skills of an experienced Jedi Knight, but as Obi-Wan looks at him curled up in a relaxed sleep all he can see is youth on the boy's face. Oh, how he wishes he could have raised his padawan in a galaxy without war. 

The door opens and Obi-Wan hears the medical droid approaching. It goes through the usual song and dance of checking vitals. When the thermometer is removed, Obi-Wan is relieved to see it at 99.6. His fever reduced and had all but broken.

There is hope. 

* * *

**Day 12**

Anakin was granted the ability to have his datapad, which quickly became a horrible idea with Obi-Wan so close. His fever broke for the first time the day before, only to rise again in the afternoon, but it topped off at 102 instead of escalating back to 105. The doctor seemed quite satisfied by this when she came in to check on him. 

Now that he's more lucid, though, he has shifted back into General Kenobi mode... but because he's still ill he's also quite irritable when Anakin tries to avoid his questions. 

"Anakin, I don't see why I can't know what's going on." 

"The doctor had strict orders about you not doing any sort of--"

"Yes, no work-- I was there. An update is not working though." 

"It's work-related." 

"My men are also my _friends_ , so technically it's personal, not work-related." 

Anakin smirks, looking up from the datapad to see Obi-Wan glaring at him. 

"Who would I be to defy doctor's orders--" 

"A good padawan, that's who you'd be." 

"If only I were still your padawan," Anakin says in a mock exacerbation. He pulls up the latest report. They secured the lab and safely disposed of all infectious diseases and bioweapons the Separatists were attempting to develop. Their division will be pulling out and joining Master Plo Koon for a battle in a standard week, excluding those who were involved in the laboratory mission-- they will be required to quarantine for two weeks. Anakin looks up at Obi-Wan and sees his frustration has turned into what seems to be his rendition of puppy-dog eyes... Anakin blames Ahsoka for probably teaching him that look. "They cleared the lab. Everyone's safe," he says with a small smile. 

Relief washes over Obi-Wan and he leans back into his pillows in satisfaction. 

* * *

**Day 13**

Anakin is finally able to breathe easy. Obi-Wan woke up fever free and actually ate his breakfast. The doctor reported that the strain had an incubation period of about ten days, which is why the medication was finally able to work and bring his fever down. As long as he gets through a full twenty-four hours without spiking a fever he and Anakin can be transferred back to their ship to finish their rest. 

Anakin decides its better not to mention that there is absolutely no way both he and Obi-Wan will be _resting_ once they get out of these four bland walls. 

Obi-Wan walks out of the fresher with his hair combed and beard trimmed. 

"You look significantly less dead," Anakin comments. Obi-Wan gives him a sly smile. 

"I feel significantly less dead." It's a joke-- that Anakin started-- but suddenly the horrific memories of seeing Obi-Wan in that state flash in his mind and his mood drops. Obi-Wan notices, his head tilting with curiosity. "What's wrong?" 

_Oh nothing, I just saw you drift closer and closer to death for days, watched you literally lose your mind for a while, and had to prepare myself to sit idly and watch the person who raised me for half my life die of a disease that I released out of a locked cabinet that I didn't need to open._

Anakin doesn't look him in the eye. He looks down at his lap and plays with the edge of the bedsheet. "What do you remember from when you were sick? Like really sick."

"Well... It's all quite hazy. It was hard to tell what was real and what was a dream." 

"You said Qui-Gon's name a lot." 

Obi-Wan's face falls slightly like it often does when Master Jinn gets brought up. "I do remember dreaming of him." 

"Were they... good dreams at least?" 

Obi-Wan thinks for a moment before smiling softly. "Yes, I think they were. I recall they were about the time I had the flu as a padawan. It was the first time I got sick with Qui-Gon as my master so I didn't know what to do. I ended up causing a bit of a... scene, you could say. It's a fond memory looking back on it now, though." 

Anakin thinks about his own memories of being sick. He too doesn't think about how it felt to have the flu and feel horrible but rather, the things Obi-Wan did to help him feel better. 

"It was... difficult seeing you so sick, Master." 

Obi-Wan crosses the room and stops in front of Anakin, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I was not fond of seeing you ill either, my friend. But we both got through this." 

Anakin leans forward and draws Obi-Wan into a hug. At first, he seems surprised by the sudden show of affection but he quickly adjusts and wraps his other hand around Anakin, patting his back softly. 

* * *

**Day 14**

"I thought Jedi robes were comfortable until I spent a week in nothing but nightclothes," Anakin complains as he slips his outer layer on and belt on. Obi-Wan chuckles. 

"Just start wearing your nightclothes around. Maybe you'll start a new trend."

"Who says Jedi can't be comfortable when traveling the galaxy?" 

"Honestly, Dooku, probably." 

"Why does that not surprise me?" 

The door to the dressing area opens and the doctor walks in without the hazmat suit Anakin had become accustomed to seeing her in. 

"Greetings Generals. I'm sure you're both pleased to be out of that room." 

"Exceedingly so," Obi-Wan says. 

She smiles. "I'm glad we were able to help and keep this contained. As for your next steps, I have written orders for you both to report to the med bay in your ship for your physical assessments to return to duty. And because I've dealt with more than one Jedi in my day I've already sent my orders to the Jedi Council and the officers of your ship that assumed command in your absence for... good measure." 

Anakin and Obi-Wan look at each other. Anakin can tell that he too is masking his disappointment. 

"How... thorough, doctor. Thank you." 

"The best of luck to both you. I believe your ride is here." 

The door on the far side opens and none other than Rex appears with two other troopers. Anakin grins when he sees him. 

"Rex!" 

"General Skywalker and General Kenobi. Good to see you, sirs." 

They cross the room to the entrance Rex is standing in. He doesn't remove his helmet, but Anakin can feel that Rex and the other troopers are genuinely happy to see them. To be honest, he's quite happy to see people other than Obi-Wan as well.

"Let's get going before the good doctor changes her mind about keeping us here," Obi-Wan says, putting a hand on Anakin's shoulder and following Rex onto the shuttle. 

Back to the war at hand. 


End file.
